


Escaping Boredom

by DictionaryWrites



Series: Semi-NSFW Meme ficlets [13]
Category: Marvel
Genre: In Public, M/M, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi-NSFW meme — send me a pairing and a number and I’ll write you a ficlet about one sexting the other. Clintasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escaping Boredom

** gon be naked when u come home. gon be so hot. gon be in lingerie.  ** The SHIELD meeting is just so  _boring._ And Clint is just so  _bored_ . He's even turned off his hearing aid to ignore the boring better, but every time he glances at someone's lips it's all about  _statistics_ and shit. Who even cares?

** Whose lingerie?  ** He looks at Natasha, who subtly raises an eyebrow at him.

** urs? **

** No. ** The texted response is immediate. 

** mine? ** She stares at him, disapproving.  ** i could totes buy some. **

** I don't think Ann Summers stocks your size. **

** my size DICK haha **

** No one would buy a dildo that size, Clint.  ** He considers putting his phone aside, but putting his phone aside would mean having to pay attention to the meeting, and it's that ugly dude from statistics with the weird mutton chops and the actual, legitimate tattoo of Wolverine on his arm. 

** tryna sext u man why do u have to ruin it by talking about the size of my dick **

** Why not naked? Why not you, naked, laid out on the couch for me with a popsicle in your mouth, all ready to be played with?  ** Clint squares his jaw and, after a moment, swallows. His Adam's apple is probably obvious where it bobs in his throat, and Nat's lips quirk just slightly. 

** keep goin.  ** He returns after a reluctant pause. 

** Well, I'd take it off you, obviously. I'd put it in my mouth, maybe, slowly run my tongue over it. And then I'd put it on YOU, maybe, put the popsicle on your dick and slide it up from the base. Pretty cold thing to have on your dick. **

** ive survived russian winters w u nat im p sure i can handle cold things on my dick  ** Clint's response is  _totally_ not because he's uncomfortable with how hot he's feeling in a boring staff meeting.

** I'm not THAT cold, Clint. ** He snorts, and Fury stares at him. Clint pushes his phone away immediately, signing a quick "Sorry!" before putting his chin on his hand and looking at ugly stats guy. 

Nat leans back in her chair and grins, her gaze following his.

God, he cannot  _wait_ to get home. 


End file.
